2017 NFLHC Season
The 2017 NFL season is the 4th season in the history of the National Football League (NFLHC). Expansion The 4th season will see the addition of eight new franchises awarded through the NFLHC Expansion System. Franchises were awarded to the Buffalo Bills, Tennessee Titans, Kansas City Chiefs, Pittsburgh Steelers, Washington Redskins, Philadelphia Eagles, Chicago Bears, and Arizona Cardinals The 2017 NFLHC Expansion Draft took place on May 12th, 2015, with the Tennessee Titans selecting first. Draft The 2017 NFLHC Draft was held May 22-24, 2015. Regular season ;AFC East vs NFC West ;AFC West vs NFC East ;AFC South vs NFC North ;AFC North vs NFC South ;AFC East vs AFC West ;AFC South vs AFC North ;NFC East vs NFC West ;NFC South vs NFC North ;Scheduling formula Major Storylines Standings Division ;Legend *x - Playoffs *y - Division Winner *z - Home-field advantage throughout playoffs ;NFLHC Tiebreakers Two Teams *Head-to-head (best won-lost-tied percentage in games between the clubs). *Best won-lost-tied percentage in games played within the division. *Best won-lost-tied percentage in common games. *Best won-lost-tied percentage in games played within the conference. *Strength of victory. *Strength of schedule. *Best combined ranking among conference teams in points scored and points allowed. *Best combined ranking among all teams in points scored and points allowed. *Best net points in common games. *Best net points in all games. *Best net touchdowns in all games. *Coin toss Three Teams (or more) *Head-to-head (best won-lost-tied percentage in games among the clubs). *Best won-lost-tied percentage in games played within the division. *Best won-lost-tied percentage in common games. *Best won-lost-tied percentage in games played within the conference. *Strength of victory. *Strength of schedule. *Best combined ranking among conference teams in points scored and points allowed. *Best combined ranking among all teams in points scored and points allowed. *Best net points in common games. *Best net points in all games. *Best net touchdowns in all games. *Coin toss Conference Postseason ;Playoffs bracket Player movement Notable Player Movement Free agency Major trades The following trades are notable as they involved Pro Bowl-caliber players and/or high draft picks in the first three rounds: ;Offseason ;In-season Head coach/front office changes Head coach ;Offseason ;In-season General Managers ;Offseason ;In-season Owners ;Offseason ;In-season Awards and statistics Individual season awards All-Pro team | style="padding-left:40px;" | |} Players of the Week The following were named the top performers during the 2017 season: Team statistical leaders ;Offense *Most points scored: Team, Yards, Average *Fewest points scored: Team, Yards, Average *Most total offense: Team, Yards, Average *Least total offense: Team, Yards, Average *Most total passing: Team, Yards, Average *Least total passing: Team, Yards, Average *Most rushing: Team, Yards, Average *Least rushing: Team, Yards, Average ;Defense *Fewest points allowed: Team, Yards, Average *Most points allowed: Team, Yards, Average *Fewest total yards allowed (defense): Team, Yards, Average *Most total yards allowed (defense): Team, Yards, Average *Fewest passing yards allowed: Team, Yards, Average *Most passing yards allowed (defense): Team, Yards, Average *Fewest rushing yards allowed (defense): Team, Yards, Average *Most rushing yards allowed (defense): Team, Yards, Average